warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
SNES Super Scope
'Origin' The Super Scope, or Nintendo Scope in Europe and Australia, is the official Super Nintendo light gun Peripheral. The successor to the NES Zapper, the Super Scope was released in the European and North American markets, with a limited release in Japan due to a lack of consumer demand. It is a wireless gun and uses an infrared receiver which plugs into the right port of the console, comparable to the Menacer for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. It has two action buttons, a pause button, a power switch, as well as a detachable scope and is powered by six AA batteries. Design The gun body is a bazooka-shaped device, just under 2 feet long. Located about midway on top of the barrel are two buttons, the orange "Fire" button and the grey "Pause" button, and a switch used to turn the Super Scope off or select regular or turbo mode. In the middle on either side are two clips for attaching the sight. On the far end of the gun, on the bottom, is a six inch grip with another button labeled "Cursor". On the end is the infrared transmitter the lens, approximately 1 inch (25 mm) in diameter, which picks up the light from a TV. The sight mount is shaped like a wide, very shallow "U", about five inches long. The end that faces toward the shoulder mount end of the Super Scope has a round open cylinder holder, where the eyepiece goes. The other end has a short, narrow tube, which forms the sight when one looks through the eyepiece that is in-line across from it. The end of the eyepiece is very simple: it is a cylinder with the diameter of a quarter, with a removable rubber piece through which the shooter looks. The sight is designed so that the aim will be correct at a distance of 3 metres (10 ft). The sensor is a small box, 2½" by 2½" by 1", with a standard SNES controller cord attached. On the front is an oval-shaped black area, receding back from the two sides to a red sensor about the size of a dime. All of the Super Scope games made by Nintendo have a soft-reset to the game's main title. This is accomplished by pausing the game, then, while holding CURSOR, the FIRE button must be pressed twice. 'Today' Mr. Kipling came across the Super Scope after buying a stoarge locker that was up for sale. The locker had a good chunk of Nintendo memorbilia and Mr. Kipling couldn't believe that the Scope was an artifact. He took it back to the Warehouse and tested it out, much to the jealousy of Pete and Claudia. After checking out how it worked, Mr. Kipling decided to take it with him and carries it in his bag in-case he needs to do some crowd control and his own gun cannot do the job. Right now the Scope can be found in the Personal Effects Storage if not being used. But when Mr. Kipling does not use this artifact anymore, it will return to its shelf and aisle in the Warehouse. Category:Artifact